Doc
Doc is Babclayton's OC who appeared in Bark of War/Final Game Name: Doc Edward Dearly Species: Canine Breed: Dalmatian (Father's side) Shape: Quadrapedic Gender: Male Colors: Black & White Eyes: He has Brown pupils with white Cornea Age: A month younger than the original 15. He would be around about 15 in Dog Years Size: 27cm from the shoulder down. A three centimetres smaller than Clayton Weight: 4 lbs Build: Doc is average yet slightly skinny build Sexuality: Straght Demeanor: Geeky Alignment: Heroic / Slightly Neutral Collar: Instead of a collar; Doc wears a long burgundy red scarf around his neck. Similar to the Tom Baker Doctor. Appearance: While his left ear is fully white his right ear is two-toned with a small bit of white going into the black part of his ear. On his body, his spot pattern can be random apart from one shaped like a diamond and one shaped like an oval. On his tail, two chains of semi circles (like Kendra) run along up it Devices: Doc known device is his Sonic Screwdriver. Even though it is simply a toy, Doc likes to believe it is real. It is believed when he's older, he makes some adjustments to it which makes it actually works before he gave it to his daughter; Jane. He also has his robotic dog: "K-4.5" A puppy version of K-9 from "Doctor Who" who sometimes can provide some useful information however sometimes can be annoying and one point Doc called him "An old bean tin" K-4.5 corrected it by saying how several people said that about Doc. Bio Doc is the Doctor Who Obsessive, hence his name. He was originally an abandoned pup on the streets of Gruteley (with no recollection of life before street life) before he was found by Horace & Jasper and was taken to Hell Hall where he met Kendra and (a namless) Clayton. While there, Doc happened to notice a small flickerof the TV series "Doctor Who" as Horace & Jasper were channel surfing, this is where his interests began. When he was rescued and taken to the Dearlys an original name they considered for him was "Edward", however after they noticed the interesting he had in the "Doctor Who" Series, they decided to name him Doc. His Edward name is a deadlocked and well kept secret of his. He enjoys the farm life; he finds it a good place to liveand enjoys the large running space. Doc likes Doctor Who and often recites lines from the show. Doc was the first one to notice something about the President and told Clayton to round up as many dalmatians as he can on their trip to Washington D.C. to stop him. Clayton rounded up the following dalmatians: Jewel, Dipstick, Whizzer, Patch, Lucky, and the runt of the litter Cadpig. They hitched a ride on Horace and Jasper's truck to the airport where the got on a plane to Washington D.C. Once the dalmatians got there Cadpig wandred off and met the Prime Minster (from the Starlight Barking) who took her with him to the Whitehouse to meet Henry. The dalmatians searched for Cadpig who were worried about her with Patch being the most worried. They made it to the Whitehouse where Dipstick found out Henry's plan to wipe out the human race thought up by Sirius (also from the Starlight Barking) who wanted revenge on the dalmatians for refusing his offer in the future. The dalmatians tried to stop them but it was too late the Earth was ruled by Sirius and all the humans were enslaved but Doc defeated him and the Earth was back to normal. Personsality: Doc is sort of the Lucky of the three main Babclayman pups. He can all be up and hyper, and at some points he can become sort of a jerk while then he can become all serious. He can switch between any of these egos at any point, making his behavior so what "Erratical". If you upset him, he may refuse to speak to you. But still, a pretty alright fellow to hang around. Likes: Doctor Who, Sci-fi, Writing, Drawing, Video Games Dislikes: Bullies, Computer Crashing (Blue Screen of Death), Indian Food Notable Friends: Clayton: Doc met Clayton when they were both namless in Hell Hall. While Clayton can sometimes steer a conversation away from "Doctor Who" Doc can also give Clayton these crazy ideas he plans to do (however on some occassions never does) Clayton simply goes along with what Doc says. If he and Kendra are on the bridge of falling out, Clayton is usually the one to hold it together. Kendra: Doc, When he first met Kendra he had a minor crush on her, however by the time he was rescued, that crush was long over. At some points, Doc's knowledge of "Doctor Who" does annoy her and she snaps at him, he may refuse to speak to her the rest of the day. However they do make amend after a while. Their friendship continues on neutral grounds. Valria: Doc's old Eartonomics Student. After Clayton suggested Doc to him, Drake decided to see how good Doc would be at it. When he gives lessons, Doc usuallys wears Brainy Specs (which he doesn't actually need but think they make him look clever). After a few lessons (the first being on Earth weapons) Valria had practically learnt everything Doc knew about Earth. He used to have a small crush on her and even invited her to the Fall Ball. That crush is now over too. Allie: Doc's current crusdh. Doc met her whilst she was trying to run away from her abusive owner, Doc helped her hide till the owner was gone. He then showed Allie the farm and now she lives there with all the other pups. However with the crush, Doc is too timid to talk to her. Other Friends: Lucky, Cadpig, Drake, Roxy, Noggin, Joey, Patriot, Techno, Alex, Ladon, Lundon (possible), Nuke, (may add more) Enemies: Doc only has been known to have one enemy known as Sirius; however, he was Everyone's enemy! Even when time was reversed, Doc was still reluctant to execution and wanted Sirius to live. But Sirius is gone and all is forgotten. He currently say he dislikes Thompson, however she hardly ever notices him. Voice Actor: David Tennant Category:Bark of War/Final Game Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Heroes